Jorge Kane
NAME: Jorge Kane SPECIES: Human RACE: White (Nordic and Portuguese ancestry). GENDER: Male AGE: 20 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S7, P5, E7, C5, I6, A6, L4 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Unaffiliated. Whoever will hire him (will not work with slavers, raiders, bandits, etc.) SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Whatever they need of him. WEAPON PREFERENCE: Melee, Guns, Explosives. Machete made from salvaged steel, long leather-wrapped handle, holes in the blade to make it lighter, point sharp enough for stabbing. Claw-hammer, handle wrapped in leather and tape. 32 caliber revolver. Update: '''N99 10mm pistol AUGMENTATIONS: None SKILLS: Repair (tinkering and equipment maintenance, mostly), scavenging. Much to learn and improve upon. Strong and capable, but not the most experienced fighter. BIRTH PLACE: Capital Wasteland (exact location unknown). OCCUPATION: Wanderer, Scavenger, Mercenary. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Jorge grew up in a small, mostly isolated settlement in Virginia. There were maybe two dozen inhabitants total who lived there. A couple of brahmin, and whatever salvage they could acquire made up their livelihood. His parents, among the founding members of the community, had never returned from one scavenging trip, leaving him and his younger brother in the care of his siblings. He grew up always doing what was asked of him, and messing around with various items in his spare time. Misfortune would come to strike the settlement, however, as eventually they could no longer maintain any crops or livestock, and salvage became ever more difficult to attain. The denizens of this small town suffered, and waned. Their scavengers were forced to travel further into the wastes, into more dangerous lands. One day encountering raiders and bandits as they did so. These bandits would follow the settlers back to their home. The small settlement would become ashes, scattered in the wind. Over half dying, or becoming enslaved, the rest fleeing. A year or so since then, Jorge still manages to survive somehow. Doing whatever he can to sustain himself. FAMILY: Elder siblings who cared for him in place of his parents (whom he didn't really know well). A younger brother. And a few close friends. Believes all of them to be dead, or enslaved, with little to no hope of finding them. PERSONALITY: Reserved, and Stoic, but can be reactive as well. Oftentimes ambivalent, can be fearful, or selfish. (Tries to be) Resourceful. Not the most trusting of individuals, but loyal to those he'd call his friends and family. Follows instruction well, is respectful to most. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Dark brown, medium length, bedraggled. Light stubble. EYES: Green SKIN FEATURES: Light Tan. Some light scars on hands, a somewhat more noticeable scar on right forearm. '''Update: Light-moderate burn scars on left side of face and neck. More noticeable scarring on left hand and forearm. BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6'1, medium-heavy build, stocky/muscular. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Worn dark grey shoes, old brown cargo pants, faded navy blue T-shirt, and faded red hooded-vest. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Fingerless cloth gloves, tinted goggles (usually worn around neck). LIKES: Food, cool air, the sky, GNR, music, resourcefulness, wisdom, strength, crafting/tinkering. DISLIKES: Cruelty, poverty, starvation, chems/chem-abuse, (excessive) greed, conflict. Raiders. FEARS: Drowning, heights, Mirelurks, Deathclaws, Super Mutants. AMBITIONS: Becoming a stronger, smarter, and wiser individual through adventure and experience. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Survival, self-reliance, fear of those who could hurt him and anyone he may care about if he were not strong or competent enough to defend against them. Category:Characters